


Worth the Risk

by Look_Left



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Look_Left/pseuds/Look_Left
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt has had two parents, Jack Murdock and Franklin Nelson. One is Dad, the other is Foggy. </p><p>Au where Foggy adopted Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Karen smiled when the man came into the office. He was dressed in a good suit. Good, they needed more rich clients. She stood and greeted him. "Welcome to Murdock and Associates." 

"Associates? What do Matty do when clients want to meet his partners?" Karen blinked in surprised and before she could answer Matt came out of his office. 

"They're always at lunch." The man laughed and approached Matt then hugged him. Matt, who as far as she could see considered a handshake the extent of his physical contact with people, returned it eagerly. "What are you doing here? I said I'd meet you." Matt said in a tone she hadn't heard before. He was relaxed and happy, she realized. 

"That was an hour ago." Matt paused. 

"No." 

"Yes." Matt reached for his watched and felt the time. 

"Shit."

"Language."

Karen decided it was time to introduce herself and coughed. "Um, sorry. I-" it took Matt a moment to compose himself. "Right. I- we can go now. Ah, let me introduce e you to my legal assistant Karen, Karen Page. Karen, this is Foggy." Foggy extend her hand to her. They shook hands. He was polite. Karen likes him right away.mMatt and Foggy moved to Matt's office. She could hear them. 

"You didn't tell me she was pretty." He told Matt in a playful tone. 

"Foggy! She's right outside. Not to mention I'm blind or did you forget?" He said, sounding embarrassed. 

"You know I'm joking. It's good to put a face to a name though." Karen was oddly pleased Matt talked about her to someone he cared about m

"I'm sorry about lunch. I can leave in a few minutes."

"It's fine." Foggy replied and hummed. "Do you need help?"

"I do actually. Do you mind?"

"Matt, when have I ever minded?"

"Well you did say those lawsuits were a pain in the ass."

"Language. Hey, you had a right to a decent education. I would do them a hundred times over."

"I know." Matt sounded happy. "But remember I'm not fifteen."

"I don't care. I didn't teach you those words."

"No, already knew them when you got me." Foggy laughed. "And I can hear very well, don't think I didn't hear your arguments with Marci."

"Okay, I'll be quiet about that. Still, I'll be happy to help."

"Great. Come on let's go eat. I'm starting to get a headache." 

"Would your assistant want to join?" 

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind. It gets stuffy in he office." She pretended to work when they approached her. Matt had his hand around Foggy's elbow. It surprised her. She hadn't seen him take offered help in all the time she's known him. "We're going to lunch. Do you want to come?"

"Sure. Let me get the sign." Matt nodded. Foggy and Matt stepped into the hallway. They were chatting amicably. Karen smiled then said: "Okay I give up, how do you two know each other." Matt frowned. 

"We didn't mention that?"

"We didn't." Foggy replied. 

Matt smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Karen. Foggy is my dad."

"You call him Foggy?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask why?"

"Yes. Foggy adopted me when I was older and I wasn't comfortable calling him dad or anything like that. He let me call him Foggy and it stuck."

"Don't worry." Foggy added. "You aren't the first person to ask. My names Franklin Nelson. You can call me Foggy or Frank. I don't mind either." Matt nodded. 

"Thank you. Let's go to lunch." 

She wondered how that conversation had gone, the one where Matt and his new dad had decided on Foggy of all names. Still it was good to see Matt relaxed and open. Foggy kept urging him to join his law firm (Karen would come as part of the deal). It was nice. It helped her remember there was more than people waiting in shadows and hoping people like the Man in the Mask would save them. There was laughter, family and friends.


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay?" He heard the creaking of Nelson's cracked ribs as he moved. Nelson paused. 

"I'm sorry, I missed what you said." He replied. 

"Are you okay?"

"No; better than yesterday." His heartbeat was steady. Matt hesitated before reaching out to help him with the closed door. "Thanks."

"You didn't have to fight him. I could have taken him." Nelson paused. 

"Matt, I'm not going to pretend I really understand how you and him, *Stick*," he spat the name with revulsion. "do everything. I want to be clear I don't care if if those chemicals gave you better senses than normal people or even better than Stick. He was hurting you. I couldn't let him do that." He gave a soft laugh which must have hurt. "I'm going to take care of you even if it means getting my ass kicked." His heartbeat was steady. Matt's was not. 

"Why?" Nelson reached out toward to him slowly. 

"We've been together a year, don't you think I love you by now? I wanted a family. I hope one day you can think of me as such." Matt's sinuses began to burn. 

"You're not my dad." It came out as a sob. 

"No. I'm not looking to replace your dad, Matt. I want to be your parent but if calling me dad or father make you uncomfortable I'm not going to force it." You'll never be my dad or parent. 

"Then what do I call you?" Came out of his mouth instead. 

"Well you've been calling me Nelson this whole time, which is really kind of awkward. I feel like we're business partners at times." Matt smiled then sniffled. He didn't want to cry. Nelson paused in thought. "How about Foggy?"

"Foggy?" What? He had not expected something like that. 

"Yep. It's what everyone used to call me."

"You're not called that anymore?"

"Not since my boss chewed me out for introducing myself like that to a client. That was years ago. Only my mom and a few friends from high school call me that. Tell me, do I seem like a Franklin? I mean I'm glad my parents didn't just name me Foggy but it feels like I'm introducing someone everything I say Franklin." Matt laughed. 

"Your heart sped up when we met and you said your name."

"That's exactly what I'm talking about!" Matt felt himself relax. 

"I-I can do Foggy. "


End file.
